Inside the Field: Season 2
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Monsters University AU. With Monsters University still trapped underneath the force field, Bug, Sulley, Mike, Randy, and Angel continue to fight to keep the peace between the students and themselves. New allies will be made, new enemies will show themselves. And a shocking revelation to who the creators of the field really are. Rated T for violence, terror, and blood.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: Hello everyone! The moment you've all been waiting for has finally arrived! 'Inside the Field: Season 2'. That means more drama, secrets, new allies, new enemies, and an unanswered question finally answered, 'Who built the field?' all that and more in this season! I will start this season with an introduction from one of my favorite Monsters Inc./University characters. Enjoy!**

** (Sulley's opening monologue)**

Monsters University was just like any other college that monsters were attending to learn how be scarers, how to make scream cans, or other things. It was a perfect place until one fateful day, the entire school was cut off from the outside world by a mysterious force field. Inescapable, indestructible, constructed completely from pure evil. My friends Bug, Mike, Randy, my girlfriend Angel, and myself have formed a fraternity of out own called 'First Watch', we keep the peace among the university to protect people from the psychopaths that may be the students who are trapped in here with us. But now that were all trapped together inside the field, none of our secrets are safe.

** (Normal P.O.V.)**

It had been half a month since the field came down and trapped everyone inside Monsters University, and 'First Watch' was formed. Sulley, Bug, Mike, Randy, and Angel were now looking through the abandoned ROR (Roar Omega Roar) fraternity house. The brothers of ROR had abandoned the house ever since their leader Johnny Worthington who confessed so starting a fire and committing double murder was killed at Sulley's crossbow.

"Ew, this is so gross! Bug, why are we even here?" Mike complained as he stepped into a soda stain on the hardwood floor.

"I told you, we're looking for food, water, supplies, anything we can use or give away to the other students who really need it" Bug explained.

"Great, now my foot's gonna get sticky" Mike complained as he shook the soda off his foot.

"You'll live. Now get your head in the game, we're on a mission here" Sulley said as he went into the kitchen. Randy went into the kitchen with him and took a look at the oven.

"What do we have here?" Randy mumbled to himself. He took his flashlight, turned it on and then opened the oven to reveal several dead or live rats. Randy shut the oven door with a small shriek.

"Alright, that's just nasty. The sanitation police need to condemn this place" Randy complained. Angel and Mike looked up in one of the bedrooms and on the wall were a dozen samurai swords hung on the wall.

"Wow, I guess one of these guys must have been quite the swords collector" Angel commented on the weapons before them. Mike placed his shotgun on the bed and took a sword off the wall and took it out of it's case.

"This is so cool" Mike said. He held it with both hands and made hovering noises.

"Angel, I am your father" he did a Darth Vader imitation. Angel then just took the weapon away from Mike and hung it back on the wall and handed him his shotgun.

"We're not here for a 'Star Wars' convention, okay? We're here to work" Angel scolded and went out of the room.

"Killjoy" Mike muttered under his breath. Before Mike left, he took a picture of the collection with his phone.

Bug, Randy, and Sulley looked to see a closet with a lock on it.

"Sulley, would you do the honors?" Randy asked as he pointed at the lock.

"Don't mind if I do Randy" he then with a simple yank, the lock came off and broke into tiny little gears and springs. The door then opened up and then nothing could be seen.

"I can't see anything" Bug said. He gestured for Randy to hand over his flashlight and Randy did as told. The light turned on and what the three of them saw, gave them the chills and made them jump a little bit. They saw an entire fraternity with their hands bound behind their backs ropes and they had bandanas around their mouths. Bug then looked at the stairway and called up to Angel and Mike.

"Guys, come down we've got captives in here!" they rushed down in a hurry and saw them.

"I recognize them all, these guys are Oozma Kappa, another fraternity on campus" Mike explained.

"Why did they take them captive? It doesn't make sense" Sulley asked scratching his head.

"Roar Omega Roar is composed of a bunch of psychopaths, and Oozma Kappa are normally the torment victims of all students on campus, so it'd be obvious for a bullying trick, but I'd didn't think they'd go this far and take them hostage" Randy said. Bug then took out a switchblade with a camouflage design on the handle and began to cut the ropes. When all of them were free, they all ran away and out of the house screaming.

"Come back! You need help!" Bug cried out as he ran after them, the others followed him as he went after the ex-captive fraternity.

"Run! We gotta get out of here before the ROR's catch us and lock us back up again!" the two headed one said. The 'First Watch' continued to follow them.

"Don't they know they're gonna run face first into the field?" Mike asked. They then called out for them.

"Guys stop! You're gonna get hurt! Stop running!" Sulley and Angel called out. The runaway fraternity didn't listen and kept running. When they were getting close to the front gates of the university, they hit the barrier wall without even noticing it was there. They were shocked and pushed back to the ground. 'First Watch' was able to see that when they caught up, and they snickered about it a little bit. Mike then noticed a piece of paper stapled to a power line.

"Guys, look at this" Mike got the others attention and then looked at the sheet of paper.

'Oozma Kappa fraternity missing. Four members, Art, Don Carlton, Scott 'Squishy' Squibbles, Terry and Terri Perry missing since 8/23/13" Bug read the paper aloud.

"Guys, the day the field came down was the twenty fifth of August, and this is September" Randy pointed out.

"So that means they don't know about the field, they've been hostages to ROR even before it came down and trapped us" Sulley said. Their attention then turned to the ex-captives. The older one was wearing a wrist watch and it was digital and it was shaking. Everyone except the fraternity knew what was going on.

"Take that off! Take your watch off now!" Bug warned. But it was too late, the watch exploded into tiny little pieces and some pieces got caught in his wrist and it was bleeding badly.

"What was that?" the left head of the two headed one asked in fear.

"The molecular structure of the field destroys anything that runs on batteries" Mike said. The older one was now gripping his wrist and he cringed in pain in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Angel then took the bleeding Monster's wrist into her paws and spoke.

"Listen, we're gonna get you so some help and your wound will be treated. We're also gonna explain what just happened while you guys were locked in that closet, okay?" he nodded and looked at Angel.

"Are you seeing anyone?" he asked. Big mistake, Sulley then barged in with an angry look.

"Yes, she's my girlfriend, you better not get any ideas" Sulley warned as he held his crossbow up.

"Heheh, yes sir" he said nervously. Sulley then put his crossbow down and dusted off the sleeves of his plaid hoodie that Bug gave him as a gift.

"Good, now let's get them to the radio station and we'll fill them in on everything there is to know" Bug said, and they all left for the radio station.

**A/N: Great way to start the season huh? Yes, Oozma Kappa is gonna be in this season and their characters will come into play later as they get filled in on more information. More to come in tomorrow's update! Hope you liked the first update of the second season! Please review, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: Now Oozma Kappa has seen the field and a demonstration of what it does to battery powered appliances on Don's watch. Now they get answers from the members of 'First Watch'. More to come in today's update! Enjoy!**

Sulley plucked the small metal shards of Don's watch out of his wrist.

"OW!" Don screamed.

"Oh, get a hold of yourself, it doesn't hurt THAT bad" Bug scolded as Sulley plucked the shards out one by one.

"You got the first aid kit?" Angel asked as she noticed what Sulley was doing.

"Mike said he was gonna get it" Sulley said. Mike came in seconds later with a white metal box that had a red cross on it.

"Here, I hope it's got what you're needing" Mike said. Bug opened up the box and took out a tube of neosporin.

"This is probably gonna sting" he warned Don. After applying the substance onto the wound and Don hissing in pain under his breath, Sulley applied the gauze and wrapped it around Don's wrist.

"Now that the injuries are out of the way, how about introducing yourselves?" Randy suggested as he put his pistols gently on the table.

"Well, I am Scott Squibbles, but you can call me 'Squishy'" the smaller Pink monster with a green sweater and baseball cap said. The two headed one then introduced themselves.

"I'm Terry with a 'Y'" the left head said.

"And I'm Terri with an 'I'. I'm an dance major!" the right head said.

"And I am not" Terry said. Terri then started to do random dance moves while Terry placed his two left arms on his left hip. The next one was a monster who was short, purple, and furry.

"I'm Art! New age philosophy major. I can't wait to live with you, and laugh with you, and cry with you" he said with some crazy mood changes as he was talking. Sulley and Bug exchanged glances.

"Hippies man" Bug muttered.

"I know right?" Sulley muttered for reply. The last one to go up was Don.

"I already told you my name Don, I am a salesman" he said.

"Now, could you tell us what's going on here?" Squishy asked.

"Sure, about a month and a half ago, there was an earthquake, and then after it stopped, poof, this force field trapped us all in Monsters University" Mike explained.

"We are 'First Watch' we're a fraternity that swears to keep the peace between the students, and take down some of them in case some of them go psycho. I'm Mike, the one with the red plaid hoodie and mini Uzi is Bug, the tall one with the purple plaid hoodie and crossbow is Sulley, the one who looks like him with different colors and the M4 is his girlfriend, Angel, and the lizard with the glasses and twin pistols is Randy" Mike introduced all of 'First Watch' to them. Don was now holding up his phone at the window trying to get a signal, but since the field blocked out phone transmissions and certain frequencies it wouldn't do any good.

"You're the one who's addicted" Terry said with a half closed eye of annoyance.

"I use my phone for work, not for sending naked pictures of myself to random girls" Don retorted.

"For the millionth time, that was an accident" Terry and Terri both said at once.

"That's what you said when you threw up on that one PNK member's skirt" Squishy said. Terri and Terry looked at one another with humiliated blushes. All of 'First Watch' was wide eyed at this, the images they pictured Terry and Terri doing without their sweater on and sending them to random girls, that was a bit of a shocker to all of them. Bug then shook his head as the others did and then spoke.

"Listen, we're gonna need more troops if we wanna survive and keep the peace. Would you be willing to fight alongside us?" he offered.

"If it means getting out from underneath this giant fish bowl, yes" Squishy said.

"I'm in" Terry said.

"I'm all in for it" Terri said as he raised his hand.

"As long as we're not prisoners of ROR anymore, sure" Art piped in.

"Glad to know you're a part of Oozma Kappa now" Don said happily. Mike then cut in.

"Woah, woah, woah! Who said we were joining your fraternity? You're joining ours"

"Why?" Squishy asked.

"Well, for one thing, we saved you. Second, we know how to use guns and you don't. Third, we know how to fight and you don't" Mike said. Bug then put his claw on Mike's shoulder.

"Hey, Mike, there's no need to be so harsh. They are gonna be 'First Watch' members. We need to train them first" Bug said calmly.

"Training, right" Mike whispered.

"You will be in charge of training them" Bug said strictly but softly.

"What? Why am I training them?" Mike complained.

"Because you're the experienced with a gun and hand to hand combat, so therefore, with your expertise, you are training them" Bug said. Mike tried to buy his way out of it.

"B-but I..." Mike stuttered.

"End of discussion. That field is making people go crazier and crazier everyday and we need more troops to help keep the peace inside it" Bug said.

"Well, now that we've got our new members, what do we do now?" Randy asked.

"I'm gonna say we go back to the abandoned ROR house and continue to search for anything that can possibly help us" Bug said. Everyone except for Mike and the OK members picked their weapons up and went out the door.

"B-b-but Bug! What will I give them weapons training with?" Mike asked.

"Start them off with some machine guns. Hardscrabble gave us a whole box of them and ammo near the DJ's booth!" Sulley answered for Bug. Mike then began to act like a drill sergeant and shouted.

"ATTEN-SHUN!" and then all the others Monsters in the room with him lined up like actual soldiers.

"It looks like we're gonna be starting our training right now, ladies and gentlemen. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" they were silent for a minute but then when Mike shouted again, they responded.

"I said do I make myself clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!" they all shouted and saluted like real soldiers. Mike nodded and smiled.

**A/N: Yep, Oozma Kappa is gonna become soldiers! And the joke about Terry and Terri sending 'nude' pictures to random women was a joke from the pilot episode of the miniseries based on Stephen King's 'Under the Dome'. More to come tomorrow! Please review, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: Now we've got Mike training Oozma Kappa, and that means more soldiers to keep peace inside the field. And also, you're gonna get to see some shocking things and learn a secret in this update! Enjoy!**

Bug, Angel, Randy, and Sulley kept searching the house of the ROR house. Each of them carrying a duffel bag to carry anything they found in the house that can be useful, weapons, food, supplies, anything. Sulley searched through everyone's rooms and he found something he liked.

"Woah, an 'Imagine Dragons' album, these guys rock" Sulley muttered excitedly to himself. He looked around to see if anyone was looking and he then placed the CD into his bag.

"I wonder what other kinds of music this guy has?" Sulley whispered and looked through the CD rack.

Angel raided the pantry and fridge, there was plenty of fresh food except for the spoiled ones. Bug came up behind her.

"Any luck?" he asked.

"Most of it's spoiled, but the other stuff is still fresh, even the milk, orange juice, sodas, stuff like that" she replied. He nodded and moved over to the party room where Randy was looking through.

"Anything?" Randy shook his head.

"Nope, most of the stuff is trashed, burnt, dented, other things like that. Why do you think this is?" he asked.

"It's probably the field, it destroys anything that runs on batteries that's near it, and this house is the most closest to the barrier wall than any of the other buildings on campus" Bug explained the situation to the other reptilian. A noise could be heard from behind a trophy case near the great staircase.

"What was that?" Randy asked, clueless about what was happening.

"I don't know. I'm gonna go take a look" Bug said. He cautiously tiptoed to the case and then knocked the trophy case down, only to reveal a small stereo speaker.

"Randy, it's just a set of speakers. That haven't been... destroyed yet. Why is that?" it was peculiar that a piece of technology that ran on batteries was still in one piece. As he stretched his arm out to touch it with his claw, it started to glow green and Bug jumped back startled. Randy noticed and walked over to the glowing appliance shining his flashlight on it.

"That doesn't normally happen with speakers" Randy whispered. Then what happened next was unexpected, the speaker then transformed into a little robot with green glowing eyes and it had armor composed of the outer shell of the speakers, in the center of it's chest were the speaker drums that which the sound came out of.

"What is that thing?" Bug asked, holding his gun up, getting ready to shoot it if necessary.

"I have no idea Bug, but that thing is freaky looking" Randy said.

"It's like the little energizer bunny from Hell, huh?" Bug commented. The creature then started to act like a dog and it was panting with wires sticking out of it's mouth that was supposed to represent it's tongue like a dog.

"Hey Bug, I don't think it's dangerous, I mean, look at it" Randy said.

"Randy, you don't know what that thing is and what's making it do that. Get away from it, it could have weapons hidden it it's armor or something like that" Bug warned, but Randy didn't listen, he started to treat the mechanical creature like a dog too.

"I am going to name it Sparky because he's made out of wires, circuits, and bolts and I'm gonna keep it" Randy said, he reached his hand out to touch it.

"Randy, it's a bad idea" Bug tried to stop Randy, but he was already beginning to treat it like a pet. The creature's eyes began to even glow a brighter shade of green and then it took it's wire like tongue back into it's mouth and began to growl. Bug then loaded his gun and got ready to shoot it.

"Zimloptftyruik! Zikabasdolrftypoli! Xcvitygth!" it growled. Randy and Bug couldn't believe their ears, the language it was speaking was the same peculiar dialogue they've been hearing on the radio.

"Get away from that thing and get away from it now. That thing was speaking the same language from the radio and I feel it's not friendly" Bug warned. Randy took out his pistols and pointed them at the creature. The mechanical abomination then revealed a tiny Gatling gun from behind it's shoulder and it was shooting tiny little bullets all over the room.

"Take cover!" Bug shouted. The two reptilians then hid behind another trophy case.

"I guess that saying is true, big things come in small packages. Evil, mechanical, deadly, packages" Bug said. The creature kept firing all over the room until an arrow stuck it in the shoulder and pinned it to the polished hardwood floor. Sulley came down from the staircase and he was holding his crossbow in the creature's direction.

"You guys alright?" he asked. The two reptile monsters nodded and looked at it. Angel then came into the room.

"I heard gunshots coming from this room, is everything okay?" she asked. None of them answered and continued to look at the robot.

"Does anyone wanna fill me in on what that thing is?" she asked. Randy then spoke up.

"It used to be a speaker box until it started to glow green and turn into some sort of creature" it puzzled all four of them. The creature then got back up and pulled the arrow out of it's shoulder, and it screeched when it saw Sulley's arrow took out it's mini Gatling gun.

"Something tells me it's not happy about you taking out it's gun" Randy said to Sulley. The creature then ran away and climbed all the way to the top of the fireplace. The speaker in it's chest then began to glow green in the center and it pushed a button built into it's wrist. The volume of a certain song began to increase.

**"Get up! Get down! Three steps down! My DJ gonna break it down! Get up! Get down! Three steps down! My DJ gonna break it down! Get up! Get down! Three steps down! My DJ gonna break it down! D-D-D-D-Drop the base!" **

Everyone began to cover their ears and close their eyes tightly, the pain of the annoying music being too loud was too much for their poor ears to handle.

"Somebody shoot at the speaker that's implanted in it's chest!" Bug ordered. Angel took her hands off her ears and tried her best to endure the pain of the loud music and shot at the chest with her M4 and it died and fell off the fireplace. The others took their hands off their ears and looked at the lifeless body of the creature.

"God, I hate dubstep" Sulley growled.

"You and me both, buddy" Bug said. What happened next they couldn't believe what they saw, a parasite that looked like a little brown snake with four glowing green eyes and had five sets of teeth in it's mouth, it was one foot long.

"What is that thing?" Randy asked.

"I'm guessing it's what made that speaker box come to life and attack us" Bug said. The snake hissed at them and tried to squirm away like an inchworm.

"I don't think that's any normal snake, guys" Sulley said. He then took a glass jar that was still in one piece, off the floor and he caught the snake and sealed the lid super tightly. The creature it once inhabited set on fire because of it being close to the field.

"Somebody put that out or we're gonna have a repeat of the greenhouse incident" Randy said. Bug took a fire extinguisher and put it out. The robot was still in one piece and it had a huge hole in it's chest. Smoke began to come out and Angel covered her nose.

"What's wrong? It's just smoke" Bug asked. Angel took a deep breath, now tears were glimmering in her eyes and she spoke.

"I'm pregnant" she said. The three boys looked at one another shocked and then looked back at her.

"What do you mean?" Sulley asked.

"I'm pregnant with your future child, Sulley" she was crying now, she felt so ashamed for keeping it from her boyfriend now. Sulley pulled Angel into a hug and spoke.

"We'll make it through together, I promise" he said calm and reassuring. She returned the hug. Randy took the jar with the weird snake in it, and Bug picked up the robot corpse.

"Let's get back to the radio station and see if Mike can help us figure out what happened. We'll talk about the child later" Bug said. They all then walked back to the radio station.

** A/N: Yes, Angel is pregnant with Sulley's child, and they've encountered a weird snake and it turned a speaker box into a robot. Sulley has got some explaining to do for how he got Angel pregnant, that's for sure. More to come tomorrow! Please review, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: I know, Angel revealing she was pregnant in the last chapter was a lot to take in, but everyone will get used to it. So, now we get to see Mike analyze the exoskeleton and snake that was in the ROR house. More to come in the chapter! Enjoy!**

Oozma Kappa was doing push ups and Mike was walking around them with his hands behind his back.

"Keep going boys. You may have mastered your way with weapons, but you need to be as fit as possible" Mike said. But then everyone stopped and turned to the door when it opened and Sulley, Bug, Angel, and Randy came in.

"Find anything?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, we've got plenty of food and supplies from the storage stock" Bug said.

"But that wasn't all we found" Randy said, he showed them the jar that had the brown snake with the four glowing green eyes and several layers of teeth. The OK brothers jumped back in fright when they saw it. The snake then hissed at the others and they all jumped back.

"Randy, care to explain what that thing is?" Mike said with a sort of strict tone.

"Well, we found it in the ROR house and it made this" Randy said, Bug then showed everyone the exoskeleton it made out of a speaker box.

"It went inside a speaker box and it turned it into this thing. A feisty little bugger it was" he then dropped the creature's robot form in front of Mike and Randy set the jar on the table.

"You think you can take a look at them and see what makes them tick? Mostly the parasite?" Angel asked. Mike nodded with a smile and went into the bathroom with the skeleton and snake. Bug then looked at Sulley with a strict look.

"When were you gonna tell me you slept with Angel?" he said with his claws on his hips.

"We didn't think she'd get pregnant. Plus, I'm eighteen years old" he said in his defense.

"Plus, I kinda seduced him" Angel said, stepping in. Bug looked back to the other larger monster in front of him.

"Did she really seduce you?" he asked. After a deep breath, realizing there was nothing to hide from the others anymore, he spoke.

"Yes, she did. She said she wanted it badly, and she loved me so much I had to do it" Sulley said it. She then nuzzled Angel and hugged her.

"I promise I'll devote my life to the child. Even with this field keeping us trapped, I can do my very best to help. It may sound like something out of 'Fifty Shades of Gray' but it's the truth" he said and placed his paw on Angel's stomach.

"Thank you, Sulley" Angel whispered and kissed Sulley on the cheek.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Mike was looking at the jar with the snake still in it.

"Wow, this thing is so nasty" Mike muttered. The parasite hissed at Mike and tried to break free from it's glass prison by ramming it's head into it, it did nothing but leave a crack in the jar.

"Hah, can't get me now, can ya, Mr. Snake?" he said sticking his tongue out. The creature then hit the jaw again and the cracks in the jar grew bigger.

"I take it back, I'm sorry. Nice snake, nice, creepy snake" Mike cooed nervously. The creature charged at the glass and broke free of the jaw and it started biting Mike's shoulder.

"YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!" Mike shouted in pain. He kept shaking his arm to get the parasite off his arm, but no prevail. The door then opened and Terry and Terri were there.

"Oh my god, Mike!" they both shouted in unison. The twins then used their hands to pry the strange parasite off the cyclops' shoulder.

"This thing is tough, it won't come off!" Terri said. The snake's teeth dug into Mike's shoulder pretty good. A loud bang came from the other side of the room and the creature screeched and fell to the ground and it's teeth came out of Mike's shoulder. The twins and Mike looked to see it was Randy who held one of his pistols up and smoke came out where the bullet was supposed to come out.

"I didn't know that thing was a biter" Randy said. Everyone then came into the large bathroom and gazed at the dead parasite on the floor.

"Ew, that is so gross" Sulley said. The creature's remains bled out of it's body. The blood of the parasite was neon green and glowing.

"If that's predator's blood, then I think we're all screwed" Mike said. Squishy took a toothbrush out of one of the drawers and poked at the dead lifeless snake.

"We know it's dead, you can stop poking at it now, Squishy" Bug said. Squishy then did as instructed and left the snake to rot in the bathroom. Everyone then sat around the coffee table where the robot exoskeleton lied upon.

"I wasn't able to learn much about it because it attacked me and Randy killed it already. But there was one thing I was able to get out of it. It's not from our world, I've studied biology of animals for a long time and this thing is not from Earth itself" Mike explained.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Art asked, completely clueless.

"Aliens" Sulley muttered.

Meanwhile, at the PNK sorority house, Carrie was doing her makeup in her room and puckered her lips together to apply some lipstick. Before she applied the substance to her lips, she began to hear some noises coming from outside her door.

"Cassie? Is that you?" she asked. The noises continued and she got annoyed.

"Very funny, now stop playing jokes on me" she said. She looked out the peephole to see it wasn't Cassie, but two tall gray colored figures, both were skinny, their necks were two feet long their heads were oval shaped, arms and legs as thin as tree branches and their fingers were twig think and foot long, their eyes were green and oval shaped as well. A third figure came out of nowhere and peered it's green eyes into the other side of the peephole.

"AAHHHH!" she screamed and fell backwards. The door opened and the three figures came into the room.

"Dviolpthiontrioplert!" it said to Carrie who was on the floor defenseless. The second figure pulled out what looked like a handle with no blade or appliance attached to it.

"W-what is that? Y-y-you'd better get away from me you f-f-f-fr-f-freaks!" she said stuttering in fear. She backed away slowly and backed up against the wall. The middle figure looked behind to the one holding the device in it's hand and spoke.

"Sklitopserzxiot?" it asked.

"Xcioltranlpir!" it said with a nod. It walked over to Carrie and held the device up to her stomach. The front end of the handle started to glow green and then what it did next was unexplainable.

"Cviolthgerzwertnio!" it said and then pressed the glowing end against Carrie's stomach and then began to scream in great pain and then she died, falling to the floor. The right figure took Carrie's body up into their arms and then a giant green light flashed and all three figures, including Carrie's body were gone.

**A/N: Yes! You have the answer to the long awaited unanswered question, 'Who built the field, and who put it there?" it's ALIENS! I know Sulley said something about it being aliens in chapter four of Season 1, but now he's been proved right! Aliens are real and they're the one's behind the field trapping them on MU campus. More to come tomorrow. Please review, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N: Okay everyone, another update means more drama inside Monsters University, trapped inside the field! And You know how in the end credits to the last story how Connor Jessup from 'Falling Skies' played Bug? Well now he will be voiced by Norman Reedus (Daryl from 'The Walking Dead') So, we recently learned that everything that's happened so far is because of aliens. More to come in today's update. Enjoy!**

The next day, 'First Watch' and Oozma Kappa were walking outside.

"Aliens, why did it have to be aliens?" Mike complained as he rubbed his forehead.

"At least it's not something worst like a new CDA device that they're testing on us, or military or anything in particular such as that" Randy said. Everybody then heard lots and lots of shouting, yelling, and screaming.

"What's that?" Don asked.

"I don't know, but I think we're about to find out" Angel said. They all ran towards where the loud voices were coming from. Everyone was in front of the field and they were either throwing eggs, empty and full bottles of beer, fruit and other things like that, someone even wrote 'Please Help Us' in red spray paint on the wall.

"Hey! Calm down everyone!" Bug said, nobody listened and kept doing what they were doing. All the 'First Watch' soldiers got in front of them and started to speak.

"I'm going to have to ask you people to disperse, now!" Mike said holding up his shotgun in the air but didn't fire any bullets, and everyone backed up and started gasping and jumping back. Randy then stepped in and spoke.

"Rioting is not going to do anyone any good. We know you're all upset, but this is not the answer to your problems. I know after being like this for so long, it'll cause you to snap and do things you know you'll regret, I can understand that, but we all need to keep calm in the face of the peril we face today that is the field" Randy said. The students and faculty then looked at one another and they exchanged nods and mutters to each other. Half of everyone's eyes then started to get droopy and place their hands, paws, or claws on their foreheads and collapsed to the ground.

"I-I don't understand, what's going on?" Squishy asked in concern. Terry and Terri looked at one another with worried looks. Mike then placed his hands on the sides of his head and everyone noticed this.

"Mike! Mike are you you okay?" Art asked in concern.

"I just feel really woozy, that's all. Maybe if I just take a little nap, I'll be fine" Mike said as his eye got droopy and fainted to the ground.

"Mike!" The twins both said as one voice of worry and concern. Sulley then began to rub his temples and his eyes got heavy and he coughed a little bit.

"I'm feeling it too" Sulley then collapsed onto the ground.

"Sulley!" Randy said. Bug and Terry and Terri picked Sulley up from under his arms and Angel picked Mike up in her arms.

"We'd better get them to the hospital and quickly" Bug said to everyone. They all exchanged nods and carried the sick monsters to the school's hospital.

A few minutes later, they came in through the hospital door and looked at the reception desk lady.

"These guys need a room pronto" Randy cried out.

"Why? What's wrong with them?" she asked.

"I don't know, they just fainted after they said they were feeling woozy and tired" Bug answered. The reception desk lady ran out of the room and into the hallway. Angel set Mike in one of the chairs and Bug and the twins did the same with Sulley.

"What do you think it is?" Terri asked.

"It can't be pneumonia, or a regular flu, it seems too strong than that" Randy said feeling Sulley and Mike's foreheads.

"If it's not that, than what do you think it is?" Don asked. Nobody spoke, for none of them knew the answer to that question. The reception desk lady came back with two gurneys.

"Put them on these" she instructed. Bug and Don placed Sulley on one gurney while Randy placed Mike on the other one.

"Are they gonna be alright?" Terry asked the lady.

"I don't know" she said in worry. She pushed the two gurneys out of the room and the other 'First Watch' members and the OK brothers followed them. When they arrived in the small room that had two hospital beds in it, the nurse who was already in the room looked to the others for help.

"Could one of you help me with this?" she was referring to lifting Sulley off the gurney. Bug nodded slightly and picked the bigger monster up from underneath his arm and carried him over to the hospital bed. The reception desk lady picked Mike up and placed him on the other bed.

"We're gonna have to ask you leave right now" the nurse said. The others looked at one another in confusion.

"Leave? B-b-but why?" Squishy stuttered.

"We can't risk anybody else getting sick as well" the nurse answered.

"Too late, we saw others fainting from nausea as well" Bug said.

"If that's the case then I think we have an outbreak on our hands" the reception desk lady said.

"Outbreak? What do you think is causing it?" Angel asked.

"My guess, it's got something to do with the field" Don said. The nurse then spoke and everybody turned back to her.

"It'll be a quick treatment, all this will take is an antibiotic injection and they're sure to be okay after that" they were all a little bit relaxed now after hearing that news. But that relaxation was turned back into stress when another nurse came into the room.

"We don't have any antibiotics left" she said covered in sweat.

"How is that possible? We keep emergency stocks in the basement" the first nurse said in confusion.

"That's what I'm saying, somebody stole our emergency stock" the second nurse at the door of the hospital room.

"Stolen? By who?" Bug asked.

"I don't know" she replied sadly.

"Well, we need to find those antibiotics and find them quick because they might be the only thing that can cure your friends" the one nurse said as she placed an IV needle in the back of Sulley's hand and then did the same with Mike's hand.

"We better get looking then" Bug said. He picked up Mike's shotgun and handed it to Randy.

"Randy, quarantine this place, nobody leaves this hospital until they're cured" he gave Randy his order.

"Sure thing, not a problem" Bug then looked to the Perry twins.

"Twins, you and I are gonna look for that stolen emergency stock of antibiotics and bring them back here" the brothers both nodded and left the room.

"What about us?" Don asked.

"Keep an eye on both Mike and Sulley, make sure they don't leave this room until we give them the medicine, okay?" Everyone nodded and then Terry, Terri, and Bug left the hospital room. By the time they reached the lobby, it was full of students who were having the same illness and Mike and Sulley were. Bug and the twins looked around in horror at the other sick monsters screaming for help or to help one of their friends who has caught this unknown virus as well.

"What's going on?" Terry asked.

"I don't know" Bug answered.

**A/N: And that is today's update! A mysterious outbreak causing almost everyone to become sick with the same virus, and the cause of it? The field of course! More to come tomorrow! Please review, thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

** A/N: Welcome, and the clock is ticking as Terry, Terri, and Bug race to find the stolen cure for Mike and Sulley's unexplained illnesses, and Randy is keeping the hospital on lock down and no one leaves until they're cured. More to come in the chapter! Enjoy!  
**

Angel and the OK brothers were watching Mike and Sulley who were now placed in hospital gowns while they were unconscious and they were now shivering.

"This is really bad, now they're developing hypothermia" Angel said as she took a warm wet washcloth and placed it over Sulley's forehead and then did the same with Mike.

"It should keep their body temperatures up by a little bit every time I put it over their faces" she explained. The two unconscious monsters began to open their eyes and looked over to their sides.

"Dad? Is that you? Why did you leave me? Why?" Sulley said.

"Ma, how come you're in here with us? The field sealed us off completely" Mike said. Everyone was getting concerned even more.

"Crap, they're hallucinating" Squishy said. Angel got up from her chair and got a gas mask with anesthetic hooked to the tube of the mask itself.

"Stand back, I'm putting them under until Bug and the twins get back with that emergency stock" she said. The other taller monster placed the mask over Sulley's nose and mouth and within ten seconds, Sulley breathed it in and fell back asleep, Angel did the same with Mike.

"Please get back soon, I don't think they can go on much longer" Angel whispered.

Meanwhile, Bug and the twins were walking around the campus looking around.

"Well, they way I see this... whoever stole the stock couldn't have gotten far" Bug said.

"Because of the field?" Terri asked.

"Yeah. And emergency stocks are normally pretty large so we're looking for a truck or a van, something that can carry that big a haul" the three of them looked to see a giant puff of smoke coming from behind the Omega Howl fraternity house.

"What's that?" Terry asked.

"I don't know" his twin replied.

"We're gonna find out, come on boys" Bug said as they ran towards the source of the smoke.

Meanwhile in the lobby of the MU campus hospital, Randy was blocking the exit holding Mike's shotgun. The rooms were taken up, one of them being taken by his ill friends so lots of students and faculty were lying on cots or the lobby couches or the coffee table. Randy noticed Don walk over to him and then spoke.

"Did they come back yet?" he asked.

"Not yet, it's only been twenty minutes since they left, why?" Randy asked in confusion.

"Mike and Sulley are already hallucinating" he said. Randy began to panic a little, even though he didn't show it physically, there was a large hint of it in his voice.

"Did you do anything?" Don then nodded and spoke back.

"Angel put them under with anesthetic, they won't be waking up for at least another hour. Also, Art and Squishy hooked them up to a heart monitor so we can keep an eye on how whatever is affecting everyone here is affecting them" Randy nodded and wiped some of the sweat that dropped from his forehead from being nervous away and then looked to Don.

"Go to the cafeteria and get two large plates of two of everything there and bring it back to Mike and Sulley's room. No doubt they're gonna be really hungry when they wake up from being put under. Also, bring back some water and sodas for them too" Don then ran off and did as ordered.

Meanwhile, behind the Omega Howl house, one of the members who was a gray squid with three eyeballs wearing the OH vest was standing over a pit fire and took out a tiny white rectangle shaped box and opened it up, it had several antibiotic injections in there and dumped every single needle into the fire and then tossed the box in there.

"What the heck are you doing!?" a voice shouted. The OH member turned around to see Bug and the Perry twins behind him.

"Mike and Sulley along with many others will die without that medicine!" Terry shouted in outrage.

"Those students and faculty, including your friends are supposed to die" he said sadistically with a smile that showed he was being cruel and unusual by committing this act.

"Boys, pick up one of those crates, only one will due to cure everyone. We'll come back for the rest later" Bug ordered.

"You're not taking that medicine anywhere!" he said attacking the twins but Bug pounced on him before he could.

"What's your problem, huh? What on earth is your problem?" Bug asked, though he didn't need to know what his problem was, the field was making him grow crazy. Bug punched him in the face over and over until he was knocked out and then got up and picked up a crate of medicine.

"Are you alright?" Terri asked.

"I'm fine, let's just get back to the hospital" Bug said.

Back at the hospital, Don came in with a cart with two trays of two of everything and two waters and sodas for Mike and Sulley who were now moaning.

"What's going on?" Don asked.

"They're just walking up" Art said.

"Why? I thought the anesthetic would keep them out for more than a few hours" Don asked. Angel was confused by this as well and took a look at the canister that she gave Mike and Sulley and saw the expiration date.

"This is three days past it's expiration date, that's why it's not lasting as long. I should have read that before giving it to them" Angel said scolding herself. Bug, Terri and Terry came in with a huge box filled with needles.

"We got them. Somebody from the OH house stole them" Terry said.

"Why though?" Squishy asked.

"I don't know, but I think this field made him crazy like Johnny did" Bug said. He took out two needles filled with antibiotic and gave one to Squishy.

"You do Mike and I'll do Sulley" Bug said. Squishy nodded and took their positions with the needles at their arms.

"Okay, on the count of three we inject" Bug instructed. They then began to count down.

"One..." Bug said.

"Two..." said Squishy.

"Three!" the both of them said as they now injected the medicine into their arms. The both of them woke up feeling normal, not woozy and crazy like the anesthetic would make someone waking up from surgery.

"Ow, dude, what was that for?" Sulley asked.

"What did you inject into me Bugsworth!? Tell me!" Mike demanded. They all laughed and spoke.

"Antibiotics, you were ill for some reason and we injected you with some medicine" Art explained while laughing at Mike for the ridiculous outburst he made.

"Don't worry though, we brought you some food for when you woke up" Don said calmly handing them the plates and they dug into the food, they were super hungry. Randy came into the room and smiled.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, guys" Randy greeted with a warm and welcoming smile.

"Good to be back, Randy" Mike said with a smile and a friendly wave and a mouth full of fried chicken.

Meanwhile, while the OH monster who stole the emergency stock was still unconscious, the headlights on the van that he drove began to glow green and began to shift into a giant mechanical monstrosity.

**A/N: Well, there ya have it! Mike and Sulley are cured! What the illness was, we don't know or why that one OH guy stole the medicine, but it will all be revealed tomorrow! Please review, thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

** A/N: Just to let you know, I'll be in Washington for two weeks starting tomorrow, so don't expect an update until I get back. Anyways, Sulley and Mike have been cured of their illnesses and now more stuff starts to go down as the chapter goes. Enjoy!**

Bug and Angel helped Mike and Sulley stand up from their hospital beds. The two of them were still in their hospital gowns but had their IV needles taken out of their hands.

"You think you're well enough to walk?" Squishy asked as he handed Mike a bottle of water. Mike took a large sip out of it and handed it back to him.

"I'll be alright" he replied rubbing his eye. Sulley and Mike were now walking alright and not shaking as they walked like when someone under anesthetics are when they awake from surgery. A nurse came into the room, a candy striper to be exact, she was holding a clip board.

"Well, I have some bad news. We don't know what you guys were sick from. It's not listed in any medical dictionary, not listed in any of our records, we don't know anything about this illness" she explained.

"How's that even possible?" Bug asked.

"We're not sure what's happening either. It might have something to do with the bio mechanical structure of the barrier that's keeping everybody trapped in here" she said.

"And this is a new type of illness?" Terry asked.

"Yes. And antibiotics are the only cure to keep the infected ones healthy and immune to this infection" the nurse replied putting her clipboard on the counter and washing her hands in the built in sink inside the counter.

"Is everyone cured?" Bug asked.

"The rooms and lobby have been cleared. Thank you for finding the emergency stock for us. Who took it anyway?" she asked.

"A member of Omega Howl. They said something about how everyone that was infected was supposed to die" Terri explained. Everyone was baffled by this.

"Tell him about the tattoo we found on his arm" Terri said to Terry.

"Terri, a stupid tattoo isn't important right now" the taller head scolded the smaller one.

"Wait, what tattoo?" Sulley asked as he took off his hospital gown and placed it on the bed.

"The OH member tried to attack us when we picked up a crate of the emergency stock, Bug grabbed them by their jacket and the sleeves were pulled back as well, and then we saw some symbols tattooed into his arm" Terri explained while Terry placed his two hands on his hip.

"What did they look like?" Bug asked. He took a note pad from the counter top and handed it to Terri and then handed him a pen.

"Draw them out for us" he instructed. Terri drew the symbols on the paper and handed them back to Bug, they were Japanese.

"I know these symbols..." Bug said.

"Yakuza" he whispered.

"I don't get this, what's a Yakuza?" Terry asked.

"Yakuza is a gang of organized crime syndicates in Japan. They go back a long time" Bug explained. He knew Yakuza were dangerous, but they knew that they weren't the ones behind the field trapping them inside the force field, all of 'First Watch' knew that the true enemy were the unknown species of aliens that were doing all this.

"I don't know what they'd be doing by destroying medicine, but there must be an explanation for what they're doing" Mike said taking off his hospital gown and threw it onto his bed.

"I agree, but we can't just rush into this, what if there are more than one Yakuza enforcers here inside the field with us?" Bug pointed out. A good point it was, and they all agreed they had to be careful about who they run into when they were paroling the school. They heard the door open to the lobby and they ran out to see who it was, probably somebody coming in with the same virus that Sulley and Mike had.

"The clinic is now closed!" a voice said. It was Javier of the ROR house. He took his shirt off to reveal Yakuza tattoos all over his front and back of his body. He had a katana in hand and as well as a shotgun. Javier loaded the gun and everyone got scared.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Sulley shouted and everyone got down to the ground with their hands on their heads covering up themselves from any falling debris. The Yakuza beetle fired the gun at the ceiling and small ceiling chunks fell to the ground.

"What are we gonna do?" Art asked. Bug was silents, but then got up and swung his leg and it his Javier in the face.

"Bad choice" Javier said. He attempted to shoot Bug, but he took the gun and hit Javier in the stomach like it was a baseball bat. Javier took up his sword and attempted to strike Bug with it, but Bug blocked the blade with the metal pipe of the gun.

"For a Yakuza, you sure are wimpy" Bug tempted Javier. Javier began to strike again, but Sulley tackled him to the floor like a Quarterback even though he didn't play any sports.

"What were you doing destroying that medicine!?" Sulley demanded.

"If you're so eager to know, my associate and I were gonna use the illness the field was giving everyone as a perfect idea. Yakuza would take all the credit for placing the field over Monsters University and this epidemic as well. It would make Yakuza history for one of us taking the credit for someone else's doing and so many deaths" Javier said as he began to laugh. Sulley then punched Javier in the face that it opened up a cut above his nose.

"You, ROR, and Yakuza make me sick!" Bug said as he took the sword off the ground and held it like a Jedi, getting ready to attack if Javier broke free of Sulley's grasp. A loud explosion could be heard and a large fire was emerging from where the fraternity houses resided.

"What is that?" Mike muttered to himself. Randy ran outside the door with some binoculars.

"What do you see?" Angel asked.

"I see that minivan that OH drives around, it's been turned into an exoskeleton like that stereo box was" Randy explained turning away from the binoculars and looked to the others.

"I think we have a robot monster problem on our hands. And I think it's got something to do with that parasite we found in the ROR house" Randy explained.

"It's happening again" Terry said biting his nails in fear.

**A/N: There it is! The last update before I leave and won't be back for two weeks. So, it'll be a while before another update. So the reason behind the destroying the medicine is revealed and now we have another robot monster destroying stuff. More to come when I get back! Please review, thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

** A/N: Yes, I am back from vacation! And I missed updating this series, I really did. But on the bright side, I thought up of a new character to put in the series! And they're getting introduced in this update! So where we last left off, Javier revealed he was a member of the Japanese crime gang, Yakuza and now an alien parasite has taken over a van and now it's a giant robot monster destroying a bunch of random crap. More to come in today's update! Enjoy!**

As the mechanical monstrosity destroyed most of the fraternity and sorority homes, Sulley readied his crossbow and Bug tied Javier to one of the hospital beds with Duct Tape.

"We ready?" Mike asked as he loaded his shotgun. Bug then came out of the hospital room that would serve as Javier's holding cell with his Uzi.

"Yeah" Bug said as he ran his claw through his hair. All of 'First Watch' and Oozma Kappa ran towards the creature with their weapons in hand.

"Svniolpzednt!" the creature shouted. It felt something pierce it's forehead and looked up to notice it was an arrow fired from Sulley's crossbow.

"Hey big and ugly! I'm down here!" Sulley shouted to the creature to get it's attention. The giant robot then began to chase after Sulley but then it felt a gigantic amount of pain hit hit shin, it was a series of bullets that came from Randy and Angel's guns.

"Bkplerthiolqui!" the creature shouted in total outrage that these monsters were getting the upper hand of it. Then something unexpected happened, oil started coming out of the creature's neck and it was screaming in pain holding it's hand up to the cut that was leaking cut.

"Did somebody fire at the neck?" Bug asked. They all shook their heads as if to say 'No'.

"Well, it's getting weak now so we'd better bring in the big guns" Bug said and then turned to the OK brothers.

"In the attic of the radio station where we all sleep, underneath my bed there is a grenade launcher. Go get it and fire it at the open cut" Bug gave the OK brothers their orders and then they all ran towards the radio station, leaving just Bug, Angel, Mike, Randy and Sulley to battle the alien robot.

"Are you sure none of us fired it?" Bug asked.

"I'm pretty positive, whatever made that cut, it looks like a blade made it. Bullets don't create cuts, only holes" Randy explained.

"Look!" Mike shouted, pointing at something standing on the robot's forehead. The figure looked like a hybrid combination of a Tiger and a Fox with orange fur, and green eyes. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with a gray vest that was halfway zipped up, gray skinny jeans and black combat boots. In his paw he held a samurai sword like the one Javier used.

"Is that someone we know?" Angel asked.

"No, I haven't seen him before" Sulley said. The figure then took his sword and lunged it into the robot's eye. As oil started gushing out of the eye, the creature screamed and fell to the ground. Out of the robot's mouth came the parasite and then the figure took out a pistol and shot it in the back of the head and it killed it.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Mike said with an open jaw. The Tiger/Fox hybrid took out a bandana and wiped the oil off the blade of his sword. Everyone got a good long look at the stranger that saved them a lot of time, this monster looked like he was just entering his teen years, which is about thirteen years old.

"Thanks" Bug said. The figure just stayed silent and placed his sword back in the case that was on his back.

"Hey kid! He was talking to you" Mike said. He was mad that this kid was treating Bug with disrespect. The figure then took his sword back out of it's case and kicked Mike to the ground and held the blade to the cyclops' chin.

"First of all, my name is Chandler, not kid! Second of all, I didn't do it to help you, I did it to get payback for destroying my house!" he said, the voice sounded like Carl's from 'The Walking Dead'.

"Okay, could please get off me Ki-I mean Chandler?" Mike said nervously as Chandler gave him the death glare. Chandler then got up off Mike and put his sword back away in the case.

"What are you doing on MU campus? You're just thirteen" Sulley said. Chandler then got a little irritated and gave Sulley a roundhouse kick to his nose.

"OW!" Sulley whined as he put his paw on his nose.

"I may be thirteen, but I'm not to old to take care of myself" the Tiger/Fox hybrid retorted.

"Okay, why were you here living in the woods?" Bug asked.

"I ran away from home and made it my home in the woods. I build myself a tent made out of branches and sticks and that thing destroyed my tent" Chandler explained.

"I'd like to say that I am sorry for what happened to your shelter. And secondly, if it's any consolation, we'd like you to join 'First Watch'. We could use your skills" Bug offered. Mike shook his head with a widened eye and nervous smile, he wasn't on board with the idea after Chandler almost tried to kill him because he upset him.

"Thanks but no thanks" Chandler said looking away and putting his head down. Mike let a sigh of relief out because Chandler refused to join them.

"Your skills with a blade are remarkable, I've never seen anything like it. We could use someone like you in 'First Watch' you would get your freedom from the field faster since we're trying to get out of here too" Sulley said, rubbing his sore nose. Chandler debated about this to himself in silence and in thought. Taking a deep breath, Chandler said only one simple word.

"Okay, but if you get in my way, so help me" Chandler warned.

"We won't, we promise" Randy said. All was silent for a bit until Chandler spoke up.

"Surely you have a base of operations. Can you take me there?" Chandler asked.

"You didn't say please" Mike joked. Chandler then pointed his pistol at Mike and then the cyclops his behind Sulley.

"Take me there" Chandler said sternly, putting his pistol away. Bug then cooperated.

"This way" Chandler and the other 'First Watch' member then began to follow Bug back to the radio station.

**A/N: Now we have Chandler on board 'First Watch' a reckless, rude, thirteen year old Tiger/Fox hybrid whatever monster who wields a sword and pistol. Trust me, he will grow on you soon, especially when you hear about his past. And another thing, I plan on starting another story very soon after this season of 'Inside the Field' is over, it'll be about Mike and Sulley in the middle of a ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE! Yes, this is in honor of the fourth season of 'The Walking Dead' coming out in October. More to come tomorrow! Please review, thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

** A/N: So Chandler has joined 'First Watch' and he has some awesome skills with a sword and showed them on the giant robot monster. More to come in today's update! Enjoy!**

When all of 'First Watch' including new recruit: Chandler arrived into the base, they saw Oozma Kappa come down from the attic with the grenade launcher.

"What happened? Did we win already?" Terry asked.

"Yep, thanks to this guy" Sulley said patting Chandler on the shoulder. The Tiger/Fox hybrid slapped Sulley's paw away from him and spoke.

"Stop it. You don't get to touch me at all, fellow team member or not, I don't wanna be touched by you" he said, giving Sulley attitude. The bigger monster growled and gave Chandler a death glare but he ignored it.

"Everyone, this is Chandler. Chandler this is Terry, Terri, Art, Don, Squishy, Sulley, Randy, Mike, Angel, and I'm Bug" Bug said pointing to everyone and introducing everyone to the thirteen year old.

"Nice to meet you" Chandler said in a barely audible tone. Everyone heard it though and they waved saying 'Nice to meet you too' and stuff like that.

"We already know his weapon of choice is a pistol and a katana like Javier's only he got his somewhere else" Mike said. Randy took a seat at the short wave radio and tried to pick up a transmission but there was the strange language again.

"Cvioplawrtnibo! Banawikiopliadniq!" it said. Randy turned the knob again, but the next channel said more of the alien dialect.

"Xciopas! Niopolsdfthy! Kalaramasaaaakkkoplion!" Randy kept on turning the knob but nothing changed, alien language was on every single channel.

"Hey, guys, come over here" Randy said. Bug and Mike came over.

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"It's the dialect the aliens use again, only it doesn't stop and cut to static like last time. Now, it's on every channel" Randy explained. Mike then put a pair of headphones on and plugged them into the radio and signaled for Randy to keep turning the knob.

"Cnoplisiaxcthnia! Loursiopnernas! Wikilou!" an alien voice said, it sounded like two voices were talking at once but when truth be told all the words the aliens said were one voice.

"This is odd. This hasn't happened to us before when we used this thing" Mike said taking the headphones off.

"Aliens. You people are nerds, you're so nerdy you'll believe anything involving aliens on TV" Chandler mocked. Mike and Randy shrugged it off.

"Show him the corpse of that parasite we found in the ROR house" Bug told Angel, she went into the bathroom and brought back the creature's corpse.

"You don't think aliens are real? How about this?" Bug said getting smart with Chandler and took the parasite out of Angel's paw and waved it like a stopwatch in front of Chandler's face.

"Okay, okay. I believe, just throw that thing in the trash for God's sake" Chandler said in an annoyed tone. As promised, Bug threw the snake in the wastebasket.

"Maybe these things are in here with us" Mike said. Everyone looked at Mike.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked.

"I was out walking on patrol a few nights ago and I found what looked like crop circle images on the side of the JOX fraternity house. The marks on the house appear to have been applied with a brand, like... burnt into the wall" Mike explained.

**-Flashback-**

** Mike walked through the fraternity and sorority houses and looked all around them with shotgun in hand.**

** "Huh?" Mike said to himself as he noticed the abnormal black substance on the walls of the JOX house. As he approached it, Mike loaded his gun and moved the bushes away from the wall to reveal a symbol that looked like crop circles.**

** "This just can't get anymore bizarre can't it?" Mike muttered to himself.**

** -Flashback Over-**

Sulley then spoke up.

"So that means if they were in here the whole time with us than they must have planted the power source for the field somewhere in the school!" Mike then looked to his taller friend.

"Sulley, you're a genius" Mike cheered. Then feminine screaming could be heard from outside the radio station. Everybody rushed outside to see Claire Wheeler and her boyfriend Brock Pearson of the MU Greek council outside on the stairway. Claire had her arms around her stomach and Brock had his hands on her shoulder for reassuring comfort.

"What's going on?" Chandler asked. He knew now was the time to get serious.

"I-I-I-I-I" Claire stuttered. Mike got on his knees in front of Claire and spoke.

"Claire, listen to me. Everything will be alright. Tell us what's wrong, don't be afraid" he said in a soft tone as if he were talking to a child.

"I touched the field! And it shocked me, it didn't do that until a month ago. This time when it shocked me, I felt a kick inside my stomach. The field did something to my baby" she said straight forward, now letting tears fall from her eyes. Everyone was in shock to hear Claire was pregnant and the field's shock had triggered something inside her that was making her baby get ready to be born. Sulley looked over to Brock.

"How much longer do you think we have until the child get's delivered?" he asked.

"Judging by how much pain Claire is in, I'd say half an hour" Brock replied with a nervous tone and sweat rushing down his face.

"This does not look good" Terri said.

"Ya think?" Terry replied to his brother's ridiculous comment. This was a shocker for everyone now. The field had taken many lives, now it's creating one.

"We don't have time to bring her to the hospital. We'd better bring her inside" Bug said. Brock did as instructed and carried Claire in his arms to the radio station lobby.

"Put her down on the coffee table" Bug ordered Brock. After putting Claire on the table Brock asked something.

"Who's gonna perform the procedure?" Angel raised her paw up.

"I was part of the nursing program before changing majors so I know what I'm doing. I need a knife and a staple gun" she said. Chandler took out a switchblade from his pants pocket and made the blade come out.

"Here" Chandler said handing the knife to Angel. Mike came out of the attic holding a staple gun.

"It was in the toolbox" Mike said handing the staple gun to Sulley's girlfriend.

"Okay. Randy, you go get a bowl of water and some towels out of the bathroom, Sulley hold Claire's left hand, Bug, Chandler I want you to hold her right" Angel instructed. In a few minutes, Randy came out with some bath and beach towels, and a large bowl of warm water.

"Mike. In the closet there are some rubber gloves, go get me a pair" Mike nodded and got the gloves and handed them to Angel. Once the gloves were on, she was ready to perform the procedure.

"For most of you who've got weak stomachs, I suggest you look away" Angel suggested. She took the blade and softly pushed it into Claire's stomach. Claire screamed loudly and Sulley and Chandler were squeezing her hands to assure her she'd get through this.

** A/N: Cliffhanger! The reason there's a cliffhanger is that I don't wanna show you a gory birth scene like Lori in 'The Walking Dead'. But now they know the power source for the field is inside the school and they gotta find it somehow. Also, I'm going to see 'The Conjuring' tonight with my Mom, I'll tell you how it went tomorrow! Please review, thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

** A/N: Like I said last chapter, I was going to see 'The Conjuring' but my mom chickened out and we saw 'The Wolverine' instead. And there was supposed to be a gory 'Walking Dead' style birth scene, but the cliffhanger meant we were gonna pass that scene. So enjoy!**

Angel then reached into the bleeding cut that she made in Claire's stomach with Chandler's switchblade and the touch of Angel's paws inside her stomach made her scream in pain.

"Sorry" Angel apologized. She then took out the crying infant. The child was a beautiful image of Claire only his hair was gray and his skin was purple like Brock.

"Chandler, come over here and cut the umbilical cord" Angel said. Chandler took the switchblade and softly cut through the cord and then placed the knife back on the table. Angel then took the staple gun into her paw.

"I've only seen this happen in 'Prometheus' so I hope not to mess up"Angel said. She took the staple gun and sealed up Claire's stomach with the staples. Claire screamed in pain every time a staple pierced her skin. Now a line of silver staples sealed the cut. Randy took the baby and washed it up with the water and towels he took from the bathroom.

Moments later. Claire was lying down on the coffee table still, and all of 'First Watch' was sitting on the sofas and chairs, wiping sweat off their foreheads and washing the blood off themselves from the birth. Claire looked to the soldiers and spoke.

"Thank you. I didn't think I'd be able to get through this. But you all gave me hope by helping me, thank you" Bug stood up and spoke.

"We'll think of this as a silver lining. It shows us that even in the darkest times when all seems lost and we're losing who we are to the demons inside, there is hope hidden behind all of it" Brock and Claire looked down at their newborn son and smiled. Maybe he was right, maybe their child was a beacon of hope for all of them.

"So, what are you gonna name him?" Mike asked. Brock looked down and spoke to Claire.

"I think we both agreed on the same name, right?" he asked.

"Yeah" she said with a smile.

"Adam" they both said. Adam cooed in his mother's arms and reached his hands out for Sulley.

"I think he likes you" Randy said. Sulley got on his knees and Claire handed Adam to Sulley. Sulley took the baby in his paws and held it lovingly.

"Who knew something simple as a child coming into the world could make someone so happy" Sulley muttered happily as a single tear of joy fell from his eye.

"Can it be my turn?" Mike asked. He handed Mike the baby. The cyclops then began playing 'Gitchi-gitchi-goo' with Adam. Adam then grabbed Mike's eyelid and let go.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. Adam giggled and clapped his small hands. Randy then picked up the baby and then he started playing with the reptilian's glasses.

"Yes, those are my glasses" Randy said with a happy sigh of relief.

"Glasses" Adam said. They all gasped.

"Brock, Adam's first word!" Claire cheered.

"Glasses" Brock said simply. They all burst into tiny fits of small laughter at the baby. Mike then walked up to Sulley.

"Sulley, I never got to thank you" Mike said.

"For what?" Sulley asked with a smile.

"For always sticking by us. Without you, I don't know where I'd get my confidence from. And like that baby, you're my beacon of hope. We may have been enemies before, but after this field trapped everyone, we got to know more and more about each other and you gave me the strength I never had to fight for the right to live" Mike explained.

"No problem, pal" Sulley said. Mike then placed his hand on Sulley's back and Sulley did the same to Mike. But then they were wide eyed and they were shaking.

"Guys, guys are you okay?" Randy asked. The both of them fell to the ground on their backs and they were twitching uncontrollably, their hands were positioned Gangnam style.

"Red stars form the Destroyer" they both said at the same time. Foam was coming out of their mouths and their eyes rolled to the back of their heads.

"Guys!" Angel said. The seizures Mike and Sulley were having was making Adam cry.

"Red stars form the Destroyer. Red stars form the Destroyer. Red stars form the Destroyer. Red stars form the Destroyer" Mike and Sulley repeated over and over again as they had their seizures. Just as about Angel was about to tell Chandler to go get help, they stopped having the seizures and they got up off the floor holding their heads in their hands.

"What happened?" Sulley asked, he spoke with a tone that sounded like he was having a terrible headache. Mike rubbed his eye and placed a hand on his poor aching head. The two looked to the other 'First Watch' members and Oozma Kappa brothers. They gave them stares of worry.

"Why are you staring at us like that?" Mike asked.

"You were having seizures all of a sudden" Chandler said with a hint of attitude in his voice.

"And you were talking about something in the middle of them. Something about red stars forming something called 'The Destroyer'" Said Randy.

"Woah-woah-woah, wait! Red stars?" Sulley asked in confusion.

"And what's 'The Destroyer'? That makes no sense at all" Mike said.

"I don't know either. But we can only hope we can get more answers soon" Bug said. Randy handed Adam back to Claire and she got up from off the coffee table and looked over to the others.

"We'd better get doing, thank you again" Brock thanked. They exchanged goodbyes and left. Bug picked up his Uzi and signaled for everyone to get ready to go out on patrol.

"Sulley, Mike, maybe you'd better sit this one out. I don't want anymore of those seizures in the middle of when we're fighting something we may encounter: Alien, robot monster, psycho student, or anything" Bug said. Sulley and Mike were against it, but they didn't wanna argue. A few minutes later, everyone took their guns and left. When the room was empty, Mike and Sulley looked at each other.

"What do you think caused those seizures?" Mike asked.

"I started to feel them when we touched" Sulley said.

"Do you think that's what triggered it?" the cyclops asked.

"Only one way to find out" Sulley took out his smart phone and set it to record a video.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked.

"Recording everything that happens so we can see whats happening to us" Sulley explained. They got on their knees and stood in front of one another.

"Alright...One...Two...Three" Mike signaled. They made their index fingers touch E.T. Style. Nothing happened so far.

"Okay, I fell just plain stupid now" Mike said with a giggle. But then they went wide eyed and fell to the ground and continued to have the seizures.

** A/N: Wow, crazy chapter huh? First a newborn baby brings everyone joy, then Mike and Sulley start having unexplained seizures. More to come tomorrow! Please review, thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

** A/N: One of you asked 'What does 'Red Stars form the Destroyer' mean?' that will come in season 3! which reminds me, three more chapters left until the season finale and an exclusive trailer for Season 3! so enjoy!**

Bug, Chandler, Angel, Randy and Oozma Kappa walked around the school with their weapons ready.

"Where could aliens hide a power source in such a huge school? We're screwed and we'll be stuck in here forever" Chandler complained like a five-year-old. Terry slapped Chandler at the back of the head.

"First of all, we are 'First Watch' nothing is impossible. I mean we helped deliver a newborn baby for god's sake! And two we will find the switch and we will get out of here" Terry said. The twins high fived one another and laughed a bit. Chandler spit into a patch of flowers. After a while of walking, in front of them stood a hooded figure.

"We still have a score to settle for what you did to me in the hospital three days ago" it said. The voice was familiar. It took it's robe off to reveal Yakuza tattoos, it was Javier.

"And also for what you did to Johnny" he said. Taking out two katanas, he got ready to fight.

"Johnny Worthington was nothing but murderous scum"  
Bug snarled. Chandler then stood in front of Bug.

"Let me take care of him" he said.

"Are you sure?" Squishy asked with a concerned look as he gripped his M16 tightly.

"I've got skills with swords too. I'm the one he doesn't wanna screw with" Chandler said with a smirk. He took the sword case off the back of his vest and took the sword from the case itself and tossed the case onto the grass.

"You? You're only thirteen years old, you think you can take out a Yakuza master?" Javier asked with a snort.

"Try me" Chandler tempted. They charged at one another and let their blades clash upon one another's weapon.

"Not bad, for a kid" Javier mocked. Chandler swiped his sword across Javier's cheek and it cut him, blood slowly fell from the wound.

"This kid is gonna be the death of you unless you surrender" Chandler said with attitude.

"Yakuza never surrender" Javier said with a low, deep smirk.

"It's your funeral, beetlejuice" Chandler retorted, mocking his insect structure. As their swords hit one another and the other 'First Watch' members were watching as they fought, Chandler made his blade go down to one of the handles of one of Javier's swords and cut the blade off.

"Oops" Chandler said in a fake-apology. The attitude Chandler showed when saying that made Javier angrier and tried to stab him this time. But Chandler swung his sword and cut off one of Javier's hands, leaving him even more disarmed than before.

"Surely you realize even though I am a bit disarmed of my swords...You...Will...Lose!" Javier said.

"How about you put that the other way around?" Asked Chandler. The slipped his pistol out from behind his vest and shot Javier in the hand. With another sword on the ground, Chandler made his move and picked the second sword up.

"Double swordsman style? Now we're talking serious" Javier said with an evil chuckle. With only one sword left in hand, Javier attempted to strike Chandler again only blocked the blade and kicked him in the chest with his hind paw.

"Kiss the ground, insectoid!" Chandler shouted in mockery. Chandler then tried to stab him and end it once and for all, but Javier took his foot and kicked Chandler in the crotch.

"OW!" he shouted, dropping his swords and putting his paws over where Javier had kicked him. Javier picked up his swords and Chandler got back up and cut the blade off one of the other swords.

"Why does this remind me of 'Star Wars Episode III' for some reason?" Angel asked. Art and Don just shrugged. Chandler then fought Javier with just the one sword. The blades were pressing against one another's. Javier kicked Chandler in the stomach and he landed into the janitor's tool shed. Chandler spotted a chainsaw and picked it up starting it.

"Groovy" Chandler said, mimicking Ash from the old 'Evil Dead' movies. The tiger/fox hybrid threw his sword on the grass and attacked Javier with it. The blade of his sword was cut off and then Chandler sliced off the insectoid's leg. With Javier now defenseless, Chandler lunged the chainsaw into Javier's stomach. The tiger/fox hybrid then picked his pistol back up from the grass and then pulled the trigger.

**BOOM.**

A giant bullet hole was in the middle of Javier's face and he fell to the ground with a chainsaw stuck in his abdomen. Everyone was cheering and clapping and whistling for Chandler.

"Way to go, Chandler!" Terri and Terry said while clapping.

"Ow, you're clapping too hard!" Terri complained.

"I'm sorry for congratulating Chandler on killing a psychotic Yakuza enforcer" Terry retorted. Chandler took his sword case off the grass and used a bandana to wipe the blood off the blade and place the sword back into the case.

"We should head back to the radio station" Chandler suggested as he placed the sword in it's case back on the back of his gray halfway zipped up vest.

"I agree. We'll keep looking for it, but now's not really the time, especially after we ran into a Yakuza and having a thirteen year old tiger/fox hybrid in a sword fight. We deserve a break" Bug said. And they all walked back to the radio station together.

Meanwhile, back at the radio station, Mike and Sulley were waking up.

"Mike, do you remember anything that happened?" Sulley asked.

"No. Let's check out the video" Mike said pointing to Sulley's smart phone on the desk. They sat down on the couch together next to each other.

"I'll rewind it" Sulley said as he dragged the time bar over to where Mike and Sulley touched fingers E.T. Style and they began to have the seizures again.

"Do it" Mike whispered, encouraging Sulley to push the play button. He pressed it and watched as they had the seizures repeatedly saying 'Red Stars form the Destroyer' over and over again.

"Red Stars form the Destroyer? I don't get this one little bit" Mike said. What the both of them saw on the video really shocked them. Sulley sat up from the ground and looked to the camera. His eyes were glowing green all over and he pressed a single finger to his lips and made a sinister evil glare with a smile to match.

"Shhhhhhhhh" he said before his eyes went back to the way they used to be and continued to have the seizure with Mike. The cyclops looked to his larger friend in fright.

"Do you remember doing that?" he asked.

"No. That is so freaky" Sulley commented, rewinding the video and watching the part where his eyes were glowing green and he shushed the camera with an evil glare and smile.

"What do you think this means?" Sulley asked.

"I wish I knew" Mike looked down.

**A/N: And that is chapter 11! that fight between Javier and Chandler was awesome wasn't it? And with Sulley doing that during the seizure, it just can't get any better can it? More to come tomorrow. Please review, thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

** A/N: And now, another update to the series that has over 1000 readers! And we're gonna have an unlikely counter with the main enemy of the series in this chapter. Read to find out what I mean. Enjoy!**

Mike and Sulley ran out of the radio station to find the other members of 'First Watch' and show them the video Sulley filmed of them having the seizures together. And right on time, they were arriving to the front steps of the radio station.

"Guys" they both shouted.

"What's wrong? What is it?" Bug asked.

"We have something we wanna show you guys" Mike said. Sulley handed Mike his phone and put on the video but put it on pause for a brief minute.

"Before we play this for you guys, we wanna explain that we had a theory that whenever we touched, we had the seizures. So we wanted to record this to see what we were doing during our seizures. This is what we got" Sulley explained. They all nodded as a way of saying 'We understand' and they gathered around to watch the video.

After the video was done, everyone was a bit disturbed at what Sulley did. He sat up, did an evil glare and smile with a finger pressed to his lips and shushed the camera.

"And you swear you don't remember doing that?" Bug asked. Sulley and Mike shook their heads.

"Do you think it's the alien's way of communicating with us?" Don asked. Bug nodded.

"Probably is. Red Stars form the Destroyer must be some sort of secret code to them or something like that" the special forces officer in training said. Some noise came from the bushes near the radio station.

"Did you hear that?" Mike asked, raising his shotgun getting ready to fire a bullet.

"It's probably just a rabbit or something, now put the gun away" Chandler said in a voice that sounded like he was annoyed.

"I'm not too sure about that. Rabbit's aren't that large" Bug said as he pointed one of his claws to the bush and something was sticking out of it. It was gray skinned and it was a bony backside of a upper body.

"Mike, let me see your gun" Bug said. Mike handed over his gun without question and fired a bullet into the bush. A loud hissing sound could be heard and a voice that sounded like two people were talking at once spoke.

"Piolkana!" it shouted. Everyone was wide eyed and then just stared into the bush. Mike took his gun back and put more bullets in his magazine.

"What are you doing?" Terry asked.

"I'm gonna shoot it again" Mike said. The cyclops fired another bullet and this time it jumped out of the bushes and it lied on the floor in pain.

"I can't believe it. A real. Life. Alien. Life. Form" Squishy said. He was excited to see an alien, the only time he ever saw one were in cheesy looking ones in comic books or graphic novels.

"Yep, it's alive and breathing. Not for long though" Randy said, getting his pistols ready to kill the creature once and for all. Bug placed his arm in front of his fellow reptilian and stopped him.

"Don't kill it. Not yet. If you kill it, we won't get the information we need" Bug said. He walked up to the alien and held it by it's skinny neck.

"Who are you?" Bug asked with a very strict tone. It began to speak.

"Gugwanini, chubbazio!" it said. Bug punched it in the face, causing green glowing blood to come out of it's snakelike nose.

"English. We don't speak Elvish here on Earth! English!" Sulley said, holding his crossbow up to the creature's forehead. To everyone's surprise, it spoke English towards them.

"We are the Unagi-Kai. Our name comes from a Mangalorian term meaning 'Sky Demon'" it explained. This species of monster was undocumented to every book in monster history, no doubt it was alien.

"Why did you trap us here? Because we want you to turn it off!" Mike said getting angry, putting his gun away and balling his hands up into shaking fists.

"Why would we turn it off? It's our favorite show" the Unagi-Kai said with a grin that looked like it stretched pretty far enough to cut his head off.

"Are you saying this barrier is just some cruel sick form of entertainment for your species?" Randy asked in total disgust.

"Entertainment? Is that what you think this is about? Oh no, it's more than that" the alien said. Sulley then gently pushed Bug away from the invader and placed his foot on it's chest.

"What are you doing, behemoth of an Earth maggot?" it asked.

"Give me a reason not to squish you into a bloody green alien pulp! Your force-field took my father from me. That was because of you!" Sulley shouted.

"Than your weakling father got what was coming to him when that device implanted in his chest exploded when he got too close" the Unagi-Kai said with a mocking tone. It made Sulley angry and tempted him to punch the alien.

"Tell us what you want from us! You've already put us through so much pain you can only just do nothing but make it worst" Sulley demanded, pressing his foot harder onto the invading creature's chest.

"Stop it! Stop it! You're hurting me!" it begged.

"Well that's how I felt when my dad's pacemaker blew up and blood was on the wall of the field" Sulley said with a low growl. He got his fist ready to punch it, and the Unagi-Kai closed it's neon green oval shaped eyes. But a hand grabbed Sulley's wrist and looked to see it was Angel.

"Sulley. You don't have to do this. Your father would want you to fight back, but not like this. You'll get them another time, not now though" she said in a gentle tone, caressing Sulley's cheek.

"When?" he asked. Angel kissed Sulley gently on the lips and whispered.

"Soon, I promise" Sulley then took his foot off the alien and then Chandler came up to the alien taking his sword out of his case.

"Burn in Hell, space scum" Chandler growled hoarsely and lunged his blade into the forehead of the Unagi-Kai. Chandler then felt pity for Sulley, he didn't know the field made him lose a loved one.

"I'm sorry for your dad. He must have been a good monster" Chandler said softly putting his sword away.

"He was. And thank you" Sulley said smiling and patting Chandler on his shoulder. Bug then addressed the other members of the 'First Watch'.

"Alright. Let's get back to the radio station and get some rest. We'll be needing it for much later if we come across these 'Unagi-Kai' things again" Don then spoke up.

"But what about the power source to the field?" Bug then took a deep breath and spoke.

"There are very few places we haven't checked. We checked the woods, severs, all over the frat row and we didn't see anything that looked like it could be from another planet. But there are so many places over campus so it'll be like looking for a needle in a hay stack" Bug said. Everyone then followed Bug back to the station after seeing he had a good point about the power source being very well hidden. The only thing they could do now was keep looking and hope they get lucky.

** A/N: Tomorrow is the season finale! And an exclusive trailer for season 3! now 'First Watch' knows about the Unagi-Kai, but they didn't explain what the field was doing over the university. More to come tomorrow! Please review, thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

** A/N: Today is the season finale! Be sure to stay tuned for an exclusive season 3 trailer! Now most of you have been asking for details on why Chandler is the hardcore alien, robot, Yakuza killer he really is. You're in luck, we get to hear in on Chandler's past. Enjoy!**

Mike was wrapping gauze around Bug's hand, he bruised his knuckle pretty badly after punching the Unagi-Kai and it's pretty rough skin.

"It's just a sprain. But it should heal fairly quickly" Mike said as he now held the gauze in place with a metal clip. Chandler just watched as Mike treated Bug's wound.

"That's probably the understatement of the century. I sprained my wrist punching an alien in the face" Bug snickered.

"Still, that's pretty hardcore for just a sprain. It's like something out of a science fiction movie" said Mike. Chandler then speed-walked outside and slammed the door behind him. Sulley, who was coming out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth saw Chandler go out. He followed the tiger/fox hybrid out the door to see him sitting on the front steps of the radio station.

"Go back inside with your friends and celebrate that all of this was aliens like you said it was" Chandler said as he saw Sulley's shadow approach. Sulley just sat down next to Chandler and spoke.

"Chandler, I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much" said Sulley as he looked up at the night sky beyond the field that the Unagi-Kai put over their school and trapped them all. Chandler scoffed with a smile.

"Hate, I don't hate you... I envy you" his smile became a saddened look.

"That's ridiculous" Sulley said shaking his head.

"No it's not. You have something I don't have. A loving family, 'First Watch' is your family, you have Angel as your girlfriend and she's pregnant with your baby you can't tell me you love all that's happening to you" Chandler said. Sulley then knew what the thirteen year old tiger/fox was talking about.

"You didn't have a nice family, didn't you?" the bigger monster asked.

"No, no I didn't" Chandler whispered. He then began to tell his story.

"My mother loved me, she told me I was going to have a baby brother. That's something I've always wanted since I was six... a brother. My father was a raging alcoholic and I hated that creature for everything he did" Chandler explained, lifting the sleeves of his shirt up to reveal burn scars and blade cuts. Sulley was shocked.

"Did your dad really do all those things to you?" he asked. Chandler nodded and continued speaking.

"One night, just a week before the baby came, we went to the beach and my father told me he wanted to talk to me on the shore. When we got there, there were a few of his friends armed with baseball bats and other things. He pinned me to the ground and began touching my body, places of my body that I felt violated when he touched. His friends beat me up with those bats and weapons" Sulley was now feeling total sympathy for the younger monster.

"They left me on the beach thinking I was dead. Believe me, I wanted to be" Chandler said in a saddened tone that was off his normal rebel attitude.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you" Sulley whispered.

"I got up and started making my way home. I walked and walked home even though I was badly bruised. The day I arrived was the day the baby came. I saw my dad and his friends talking how Mom wasn't gonna make it through the birth and that she'd die, so he'd give the baby to his friends and they could do whatever they want to it" Chandler said as he then used his claws to leave claw marks in the concrete stairs.

"Your dad was really gonna do that?" Sulley asked. Chandler only nodded.

"I wasn't about to stand for that. They minute they went into the house, I sneaked in through the window and took the samurai sword, the same samurai sword you see me carrying now off the mantlepiece. I took it out the case and went to Mom's bedroom. The baby came out already and Mom had some strength left in her before she died, what my dad did next was unforgivable. He took a pistol and shot my mom in the head and then two more bullets in her heart" Chandler said now with tears streaming from his eyes. Sulley pulled the thirteen year old into a hug which Chandler didn't return but he broke away from and continued to speak.

"Then I barged into the room screaming with my sword in paws and slaughtered every single one of my dad's friend. I cut their heads off, slit their throats, stabbed them, took their upper bodies from their legs. But once all of them were dead, my dad was now on his knees and paws as I raised my sword, he muttered 'I'm sorry son' and I decapitated him, ending his life for good" Chandler said with somewhat of a smile. He was happy that he murdered the father that took away everything he loved just by molesting him, abusing him, and killed his mother.

"You really murdered your own father and all his friends?" Sulley asked in a shocked tone. He wasn't mad, in fact he was sort of glad Chandler killed him. But he was terrified that his thirteen year old team member went though such tragic events.

"I ran off with the baby and took it to the orphanage. I lied to them saying I found some throw it away in the dumpster near a Burger King. I took my dad's pistol, the sword, and I've been on the run ever since then. Now the field trapped everyone inside Monsters University where I planned to stay in the woods for one night, but the Unagi-Kai had other plans and trapped me in here with you guys" Chandler said finishing up his story. Sulley was now dumb-struck, he never thought someone like him.

"But what's worst is that the brother I always wanted got taken from me because of my father. I knew I couldn't take care of a child so that's why I gave him to the orphanage" he said. Sulley then took him into another hug and this time Chandler returned it.

"You know you could still have a brother" Sulley said.

"I can?" Chandler asked confused.

"I know we may not be related and we don't look alike. But I can be the brother you've been wanting for so long. I promise to live up to my role of a brother as much as I can" Sulley whispered comfortingly in his ear. Chandler hugged the bigger monster even tighter and spoke.

"Thank you, thank you so much. I promise to live up to that same roll as well. Thank you" Chandler said.

**-End of Season 2-**

** Cast**

** Bug – Norman Reedus (The Walking Dead)**

** Mike - Billy Crustal (City Slickers)**

** Sulley – John Goodman (The Hangover Pt. III)**

** Randy – Steve Buscemi (Reservoir Dogs)**

** Angel – Britt Robertson (Scream 4)**

** Chandler – Dakota Goyo (Real Steel)**

** Don – Joel Murray (Mr. and Mrs. Smith)**

** Terry – Dave Foley**

** Terri – Sean Hayes (Cats and Dogs)**

** Squishy – Peter Sohn**

** Art – Charlie Day (Pacific Rim)**

** Sulley: Stay tuned for an exclusive trailer for season 3 of 'Inside the Field)**

** (Mike places his hand on the field when looking at the outside being totally destroyed, burnt, and trees are on fire)**

** (The school of scaring explodes and bursts into flames and Randy gazes upon it in horror)**

** Alien Queen (voice over): Ladies, Gentlemen, Children...**

** (All of 'First Watch' and OK are hugging and a giant missile explodes on the wall of the field)**

** Alien Queen (voice over): Your kind call us invaders...**

** (Chandler places his paw on the field's wall and several monarch butterflies who were clinging onto it fly away)**

** Alien Queen (voice over): We consider ourselves the scientists.**

** (Sulley has his hands tied behind his back and a tall, peach skinned alien with green orb eyes and no mouth looks down upon him and Sulley gives her an angry glare)**

** Alien Queen (voice over): Here is the hypothesis: what happens when heroes like 'First Watch' tries to oppose us?**

** (Mike fires his gun at the JOX house and it kills one of it's members)**

** Alien Queen (voice over): Conclusion: They die at our claws.**

** (Chandler and Sulley are fighting. Sulley with an alien staff and Chandler with his sword and Chandler is blocking Sulley's staff)**

** (An Unagi-Kai jabs Sulley in the back with a taser staff and Sulley screams in unimaginable pain)**

** Mike: You've gotta be kidding me.**

** (Mike and Randy uncover a sphere shaped object underneath a pile of bricks in the MU clock tower)**

** 'Inside the Field: Season 3'**

** Text: To be posted tomorrow.**

** A/N: Great ending to the season don't ya think? Besides the trailer for season 3 tells you it won't be disappointing. More to come in season 3 tomorrow! Please review, thanks!**


End file.
